


A Baby Named Peter

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Baby Peter Parker, Crying, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: During Iron Man 1 Tony meets Yinsen and his son, Peter. Several years later, Tony has to tell Peter who his parents really are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

When Tony woke up he had no idea where he was. His eyes flew around the room quickly, trying to understand where he was and what was happening. Then he felt pain, tremendous pain in his chest. He cried out and looked down. There was something embedded in his chest. Tony’s eyes flew even wider as he reached up to touch it. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a man said from beside him. Tony whipped his head over to look at the man standing next to him. He was mostly bald with a small beard. The man wore a loose jacket and a beige button up underneath it. His eyes were hidden by glasses.

“Who are you?” Tony asked. 

The man extended his hand, “Yinsen.” Tony shook his hand, “Obviously I know who you are, Mr. Stark.” 

“What did you do to me?” Tony asked, looking down at his chest.

“I saved your life, that,” Yinsen gestured to the implant in his chest, “is the only thing keeping you alive.” 

Tony stared at Yinsen, “What?”

Yinsen sighed and turned away from Tony, going back to working on something, “You had metal in your chest, the magnet is keeping you from dying.”

Tony sat there for a moment. Then he heard a baby cry. His eyes widened with alarm, “There’s a baby here?” 

Yinsen sighed again, “That’s my son, Peter.” He gestured to Tony and pointed to a basket on the end of the table, “Could he grab him for me?”

“Um, sure,” Tony said hesitantly. He stood up and slowly walked over the basket. The baby’s, Peter’s, cries got louder and louder the closer he got to the basket. Tony’s heart stopped when he looked in the basket. Inside was a baby that seemed to be no older than a month old. He had large brown eyes and a little tuft of hair. The baby kept wailing and wailing, the baby’s cheek streaked with tears. He watched Tony curiously as he reached into the basket and pulled him out. The infant was swaddled in a brown blanket with only the head free.

Tony held the baby in his arm as if he was made of glass. He had stopped crying and now was content just to look up at Tony with wide eyes. Tony walked slowly over to Yinsen, not taking his eyes off the bundle in his arms, “Uh, here.” Tony said, passing the baby to Yinsen. 

“Thank you,” Yinsen took Peter and gently swung him in his arms, talking softly in a different language. The baby murmured happily at the sight of his father. “Do you have children, Mr. Stark?” He asked after a moment. 

“Ah, no,” Tony shook his head. “That has never really been an option for me.” 

Yinsen nodded in understanding. Then, a loud banging came from the door, Tony whirled around, immediately on edge. Yinsen quickly ran and put the baby carefully back into the basket. “Don’t say anything,” Yinsen said, moving to stand beside Tony.

The door flew open and six men walked in. Many of them had their faces covered and all of them held guns. One man shouted something in a different language and Yinsen quickly translated, “Get on your knees.” 

Yinsen and Tony slowly knelt down on the ground. One man walked over to them and aimed the gun at Tony’s head. One man talks loudly and quickly. Yinsen translates to Tony under his breath, they want Tony to build them a missile. Tony had no choice but to agree. They told him that all the materials he would need were already in the room. The man behind them shoved Tony onto the ground. He cried out in pain and clutched his chest. The men left. 

Tony groaned and stood up, wiping the dirt off his legs. Yinsen stood up and went back to work. Tony sat on the edge of the cot, leaning against his legs.

“What do I do?” He asked Yinsen, pleading. 

“Make a missile,” Yinsen simply said, not looking up from his work. 

“I need to get out of here,” Tony said. He ran a hand over his face. He stood up to walk over to look at the materials, but she stopped beside Peter’s basket. “Why do you have a baby here?” He asked. 

Yinsen sighed, “He was with me when they took me.” He put down his tools and turned to face Tony. “I’d do anything to get him out of here.”

“Yinsen...” Tony said. “If I can figure out how to get out of here, I swear I will take you and Peter with me.” 

“Thank you,” Yinsen said. “Peter means the world to me.”

Yinsen clapped Tony on the shoulder and turned back to his work. Tony took one more look in the basket at the now sleeping baby before he got to work. 

It took Tony two days to come up with an escape plan: an indestructible metal suit. He had all the materials that he needed, now he just needed time. He enlisted Yinsen to help him build and to his surprise, the man provided many new ideas Tony had not thought of. The only hindrance to their progress was Peter. Peter needed to be fed every few hours and he would start crying randomly throughout the day. Many hours were spent calming Peter down and rocking him to sleep, but Tony wasn’t able to say the time was wasted.

“Can you take Peter?” Yinsen asked. He was holding Peter with one arm while he tried to work with the other. 

“Sure,” Tony walked over and took Peter out of Yinsen’s arms. Yinsen thanked him and began working again. 

Tony looked down at the baby in his arms, surprised at how quickly Peter had wormed his way into Tony’s heart. Tony grinned as Peter reached out and took hold of his finger. Yinsen had told him that Peter was only two weeks only when they were kidnapped so Peter was only about three weeks old and he was the tiniest baby that Tony had ever seen. Tony felt the need to protect the little bundle in his arms. 

Tony took a break from building and sat down on the cot. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from the baby. Now he knew why everyone wanted children so badly. He understood why Pepper said that he would not be fit to raise kids. He wasn’t. He didn’t trust himself even to hold him. But Yinsen did. And that was what shocked him the most, someone else trusted him with their child. 

Yinsen was holding Peter when the door burst open. Yinsen held Peter tighter to his chest as he turned to face the men. Tony put down his tools and walked to stand beside Yinsen. Tony stepped in front of Yinsen. One of the men started yelling at Yinsen in a language he didn’t understand. Yinsen’s eyes flew wide open and he shoved Peter into Tony’s arms. Tony quickly tucked Peter’s face against his neck. Yinsen began talking calmly in the same language. But despite his calm voice, Yinsen’s eyes were filled with fear. 

Then one of the men pointed a gun at Yinsen and fired. Tony didn’t hear himself scream, but he knew he did. He felt Peter begin to cry against his neck, though he knew there was no way Peter was understanding what happened. The men said something and then left.

Red bloomed across Yinsen’s stomach. Tony knelt down beside Yinsen, holding Peter with one hand and reaching for Yinsen with the other. Yinsen reached up and grabbed onto Tony’s shirt. 

“Protect...my son,” Yinsen choked out. 

“I will,” Tony said, surprised to find tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Yinsen said and his grip on Tony’s shirt slackened. Yinsen’s eyes went dark. Tony stumbled back, squeezing his eyes shut. He held on even tighter to Peter, feeling the baby’s cries. 

“Shh,” Tony whispered again and again until Peter stopped crying. “We’re alright, everything’s going to be okay.” 

Once they both had calmed down, Tony had to get back to work. He knew that he couldn’t spend too long mourning Yinsen, he needed to get out of here. 

Peter didn’t sleep for several hours in a row. Eventually Tony ended up tying a cloth around him and tucking Peter into it, keeping him close to his chest. 

Three days later, Tony finished his escape. He cast a quick glance to the door before tying Peter to his chest and climbing into the machine. Peter squirmed and made a soft noise in protest as the metal closed around them. 

“I know, baby,” Tony whispered. “We’ll be out soon, I promise. I’m going to take you home with me and when we get there, everything will be alright.” Tony smiled at the thought. 

Peter gurgled happily and nestled closer to Tony and he couldn’t help the warmth blooming in his chest as he surged forward, breaking through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

Many years later...

Peter nearly sprinted out of the car, calling a quick goodbye to Happy. His dad had promised him that they would test his new web combinations today so it was unnecessary to say he was excited. Peter flew through the halls, stopping only in the kitchen to grab a quick snack and to dump his backpack on the couch before continuing to the lab. 

“Dad?” He called into the lab. He peeked his head inside but didn’t see him. 

“Boss is in his room, Peter,” FRIDAY said sweetly. 

Peter furrowed his brow, that was very unlike him, “Is he sleeping?”

“No.”

Peter looked up at the ceiling, confused, “Can I go see him?”

FRIDAY waited for a moment before replying, “Boss says he'll meet you in the living room.”

“Um...okay.” Peter waited as the elevator quickly went upwards. The doors opened and Peter walked into the living room. He immediately grew concerned when he saw his dad hunched over on the couch holding a picture. “Dad?” Peter asked, his voice small. Tony looked up and smiled at his son.

“Come here, kid,” Tony gestured for Peter to come to sit by him. Peter walked quickly over to Tony and sat down, curling up against his side. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple and looked down at the picture. Peter followed his gaze. 

The photo was of a Tony and Peter when Peter was a baby. Tony was holding baby Peter in his arms, smiling down at him. Tony was wearing a neatly fitted suit and he was cleanly shaven. Peter was tucked into a soft purple blanket (that blanket now had a permanent place on his bed). Tony always had told Peter that the picture was of Peter’s first day home from the hospital. Peter had seen this picture hundreds of time, it normally was sat on Tony’s desk in a frame that Peter had decorated in elementary school. 

Tony smiled at the picture, “I miss you being that small.” Peter playfully slapped Tony’s shoulder with a laugh. Tony hugged Peter to his side, “This picture is of the happiest day of my life.” 

Peter grinned, “Really?” 

Tony nodded, “Yep. But, um, Peter there is something I need to tell you.” 

Peter sat up and faced his dad, “Okay?” 

Tony put the picture down on the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair, “Peter, this picture was taken right after I signed your adoption papers.” 

Peter’s head snapped back and his eyes went wide, “What?” His brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Peter, I am not your biological father,” Tony said slowly. “This picture was taken after I legally adopted you.”

Peter froze, “Are you joking?” 

Tony shook his head, “Peter, I swear to you that I am not joking.” Peter knew he wasn’t lying. Peter looked down at his hands and Tony could practically see the gears whirring in Peter’s brain. “Peter...” Tony reached for his hand, but Peter snatched it away and stood up. 

“No, no, no,” Peter said. He started backing away from Tony, his hands tugging at his hair.

“Peter, let me explain,” Tony said. 

Peter shook his head, “Please just leave me alone,” he whimpered. Tony could see Peter’s eyes filled with shock, disbelief, and betrayal. His heart hurt at the last one. Peter turned tail and ran out of the room. Tony collapsed against himself. 

“FRIDAY, keep an eye on Peter,” Tony said. 

“Yes, boss,” FRIDAY responded. 

Tony pulled out his phone and quickly called Pepper, she picked up on the first ring, “Did you tell him?” 

Tony nodded and said, “I did. He, um, he didn’t take it well.” 

Pepper sighed, “I’m sorry, Tony. Give him some time, he’ll come around.” Pepper said calmly, “He’s a smart kid, he’ll want to know the truth.”

“Thank you, Pepper,” Tony said. He took a deep breath. He and Pepper exchanged goodbyes and Tony hung up. 

Tony went to work in the lab to distract himself. Three hours later, the door to his lab opened. He turned around to see Peter standing in the doorway. Peter changed into pajamas. He now was wearing an oversized Stark Industries sweatshirt and baggy pants. Peter’s eyes were red and he anxiously tugged on his sleeves. Tony put down his tools and waited, knowing Peter would talk when he was ready. 

“Dad?” Peter asked. He walked slowly towards him, “Um, can you, um, just explain it to me?” 

Tony smiled and Peter walked over to him. Peter and Tony sat down on the couch. Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “What do you want to know?”

Peter nodded his head, “Um, did my biological parents not want me?” Peter asked quietly. From the way he said it, Tony could tell that that question had been spinning around in his head. 

Tony took Peter’s hand, “No, not at all. Your father loved you very much. He didn’t want to leave you.” Tony brushed his thumb across Peter’s cheek. 

Peter looked up at him, “What happened to him?” 

Tony sighed, “That’s quite a long story kid, you up for it?” Peter nodded and pulled his legs to his chest. “Alright. I met him when you were only a few weeks old. His name was Yinsen and he saved my life.” Peter tipped his head to the side. Tony tapped his arc reactor, “He made the first version of this. Anyway, we were held together in Afghanistan. You had been with Yinsen when he was kidnapped so you were stuck with us there.” Tony shook his head with a small smile, “God, you were so tiny. I had no idea if you were going to survive, but you did. I don’t know why he was there, but whatever it was, he wasn’t doing it well enough apparently. So, um, they killed him.” Tony ran his hand over his face, “His last words were asking me to protect you, so that’s what I did.” Tony squeezed Peter’s leg, “So I built the first Iron Man suit and got the two of us out there.” Tony shrugged, “When we got back to the States I enlisted to help your adoption and citizenship, the rest you know.” Tony finished. 

Tony gave Peter a moment to process what he told him, “Did he love me?” 

“God, kid, he loved you so much. He would have done anything to get you out of there,” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

“What about my mother?” Peter asked looking up at Tony. “Who is she?”

Tony sighed, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Peter.” Tony said, “But I tried to find her, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” 

Peter shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” 

Tony brushed Peter’s hair out of his eyes, “You’re a good kid, Peter. He would be so proud.” Peter smiled and hugged Tony tightly. Tony sighed in relief at Peter’s acceptance. 

Peter pulled away and picked at his sleeve, “This doesn’t change anything about, um, our relationship, does it?” Peter asked, his voice chock full of anxiety. 

“Of course not, Peter,” Tony said. He tucked Peter back against his chest and kissed his head, “You’re still my son and I love more than I can even comprehend.”

Peter clutched himself closer to him, “I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
